Fighting For Freedom
by A Lost Child From Heaven
Summary: I wake up every morning wishing that this pain would just fade away. The horrific beatings and harsh words wounding my body each second wishing that it will fade away… Can I ever be free from my father’s dreadful grasp? InuKag Very OOC
1. Her Life

**Summary:** I wake up every morning wishing that this pain would just fade away. The horrific beatings and harsh words wounding my body each second wishing that it will fade away… Can I ever be free from my father's dreadful grasp? InuKag (Story is in authors pov not Kagome's pov)

She cried in sorrow and pain as the metal buckle of the belt slapped against her skin. She stumbled to the floor with her pale skin bruised from top to bottom with little cuts bleeding. "You whore!" yelled her father as he grabbed her by her dark raven locks and threw her against the wall with a groan escaping her luscious pink lips as scarlet blood bleed from it. She fell back to the floor wincing as pain washed all over her body.

Her father started kicking her in her sides as she grunted in pain. "Stupid bitch," he muttered under his breath while he stopped, "I'm done with you! Go take a bath, you smell filthy! And go do your homework and go to bed when you're done!" He walked away from her heading toward the door. The girl sat up hissing as she watched her father leave her room, "I can eat dinner also. I haven't eaten in two days?" He stopped and turned around as he made a harsh evil laugh, "In your dreams slut! You're not eating anything!" He turned around and kept walking down the hallway.

Kagome turned her head and looked down at her lap as tears trickled down her swollen cheek stinging her wounds. She got up from her bedroom floor carefully, wincing and hissing in pain. She limped over to drawer pulling it out grabbing a random towel and closed it. After, she limped out her room and headed toward the bathroom closing and locking the door behind her. She took off her dirty clothes and looked in the mirror. She looked like a hobo that got beaten the shit by strangers. She had two black eyes; she had large purple bruises on her face and body with small wounds on her face, arms, and legs. Her pink lips were bleeding still as it soon trickled down her chin dripping onto her nipple. More tears formed in her dark chocolate brown eyes as it soon trickled down her cheek stinging her small wounds even more. She turned around and hiccupped, "If only you were still alive mom…"

Yes her mother died. She died in a car accident twelve years ago. Kagome's father had been very upset and took his anger on Kagome when she was six years. He had brutally beaten her, tried raping her a lot of times, calling her names and blaming everything on her. She hated it. She just wanted to run away but even if she did he would track her down and beat her twice as much as he would always do. When she was in elementary school the students would always think that she was always hurting herself falling on purpose and stuff then soon turned to assuming that she was psycho by trying to beat herself up and cutting herself into the traces of suicide. Now in high school she's just a plain outsider. A person that was invisible. The only people who noticed her were the teachers of course. Now that she's 18 years she can be free from her father's dreadful grasp when school's done even maybe do suicide so the pain would just fade away…

She sighed as she limped over to the bathtub placing her trembling hand on the facet that read H for hot. She turned it to the side turning it on as water poured into the bathtub like a waterfall. She grabbed the plug and placed it in the bathtub drain from making the water going down the drain. She sat on the edge of the bathtub waiting for the water to reach to a certain level patiently. Once the water was filled to a certain level she turned off the facet. She stepped into the bathtub hissing and moaning in pain as the water touched her small wounds on her legs. She began to sit down in the nice soothing hot steamy water as she grabbed onto the edge of the tub so she grip her on it as the water touched the rest of her wounds.

Kagome hissed and whimpered in pain gripping onto the edge on the tub still with hot tears streaming down her face stinging her cuts and her lip as the salt from the tears trickled over them. Soon, she let go of the edge of the tub as pain soon washed away with the hot water soothing it. She moaned and slid down in the tub with her whole body soaked in hot water up to her neck. She looked at the water as it turned from clear to pinkish.

She grabbed he soap bar and washcloth, soaking the washcloth first before rubbing the soap bar onto the washcloth making it foam with soap. When she was done with soaping her washcloth, she placed the soap bar back on the soap tray and started lathering the washcloth over her dirty pale skin washing over her dirty wounds. When she was done, she rinks the foam off of her then picked up the bottle of shampoo opening it and poured it onto her hand. She started lathering it in her hair. Her hair hadn't been washed in two weeks because of her abusive father. He wouldn't let her take a bath for one whole week. _'Baka otousan. Not letting me take a bath and wash my hair often'_

She sighed as she closed her eyes lathering the shampoo in her hair still and massaged her scalp gently. When she was done washing her hair, she washed out the soap and cleansed her hair two more times before putting the conditioner in then washing it out. When she was done, she stood up carefully and stepped out of the bathtub grabbing a towel and wrapped it around herself. She unplugged the bathtub releasing the dirty water that had turned pink, so it can go down the drain. She limped out of the bathroom and headed toward her bedroom stepping inside and closing the door behind her quietly so her father wouldn't know.

The young adult limped over to her hamper and put her dirty clothes in there then struggled to walk over to her wardrobe. She opened it to see only her pajamas, two sets of clothes and her school uniform. She didn't _have _that much clothes, since her self-centered father would only take her shopping four times a year. Fall, winter, spring, and summer to only get two sets of clothes, undergarments and bras of course, a lot of protection, socks, and a pair of shoes if needed.

Kagome sighed as she reached for her pajamas as her pale hand trembled again. She picked it up and closed it as soon as she limped her way toward her bed placing it on it. She unwrapped her towel around herself revealing her body as she dried her wet body then limped over to her drawer, opening it as she picked up any underwear putting it on after she closed it. She went over to her bed and put her pajamas on. She limped over to her desk and took a seat in her chair and began to do her homework. When she was done, she got up and stumbled to her bed. She crawled into bed covering her pink sheets over her body. _'Tomorrow is going to be the usual; getting my ass beaten by that lunatic and cooking for his stupid ass without even eating the food I made…'_ She sighed heavily and closed her eyes trying to fall asleep.

When morning came, she the usual; Get out of bed, go take a shower, change into her school uniform, grab her things and go into the kitchen and try to grab something to eat (since her father is asleep still because it is like 7:00am and well he doesn't let her eat…that much also.) then leave through the door. When she arrived at Shikon High, the high school she goes to, she sat at her usual spot: under the sakura blossoms. As she went over to her spot she sat down taking her backpack off her back. She opened it and had taken out a pencil and notebook then opened it to a blank page. She began to write about the pain she had to go through for 12 hard years.

_I wake up every morning wishing that this horrible pain would be gone_

_The horrific beatings and harsh words wounding my body each second_

_Hoping that it will fade away_

_I'm like a slave fighting for freedom_

_Every second_

_Every minute_

_Every hour_

_Every day_

_Every night_

_Every year_

_Wishing that all of this would just be a never-ending nightmare_

_I cry_

_I plead_

_I scream_

_I yell_

_I wish_

_For ALL of this to stop_

_Nothing ever changes though…_

_It's like it goes through one ear to another _

_As if he was deaf_

_The kicks_

_The slaps_

_The yelling_

_The squeezing_

_The punching_

_I always get by my monstrous, greedy father of mine_

_I'm treated like an innocent animal _

_Getting killed by a small, harmful, bullet_

_Thrashing though it's fur_

_Going into its flesh_

_As it struck through its heart_

_Killing it instantly _

_I wish for myself to die…_

_But I can't!_

_I mustn't!_

_For only a simple reason_

_Love_

_By a man who will accept me_

_Accept my pain_

_Accept my sorrow_

_Accept the fact that I am…like this_

_And if not…_

_I will keep fighting for my freedom _

So what do you guys think of this story so far? Please do tell me. Flamers are welcome for all I care.

**A Lost Child From Heaven**


	2. Meeting Inuyasha

**Sorry about the long wait people. I was going to update yesterday but I got lazy for some reason. Well here is chapter 2 hope you like it. Oh and Inuyasha is OOC in this story just to let you know.**

It was lunchtime for Kagome. Her lunch was always an hour after she comes to school. She did the usual; sit under the sakura tree and write in her notebook or look over her class notes. When it was almost time to go to her first period class she closed her textbook and gathered her things into her arms as she soon got up. She walked with her head bowed down staring at her feet as each foot lifted off the ground and back onto it one by one. While she walked, she crashed into something and fell backwards landing on her buttocks with her books crashing to the floor. She whimpered in pain from the injuries that she got from that father of hers.

She looked at her things and noticed hands picking them up so she looked up more. She saw a male who looked like he was in his 20's. He had tan skin complexion and looked built. He had white silverish hair that was in a low ponytail with cute doggie ears on top of his head that twitched a bit and wore a male school uniform. He looked up at Kagome and gave her a friendly smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to crash into like that. I guess I wasn't looking where I was going," said the young man as he finished picking up her things. He stood up with her things and held out his hand at her. With a confused look, she looked at it and held his hand with him helping her up. A small whisper came out of her mouth, "Thank you"

"Your welcome," said the young man and handed her stuff to her, "Here are your stuff…um?"

"Kagome," she said in a quiet voice looking down at her feet holding her things in her hands, "Thank you again"

"No problem," said the hanyou as he gave her another friendly smile, "My name is Inuyasha. I'm new here. Is it ok if you show me around the school Kagome?"

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with a shocked look and began opening her mouth and closing it like a fish gasping for air. No one in the school never asked her to go show her around the school As a matter of fact no one has ever talked to her besides the teachers.

She blinked her eyes and nodded her head giving him a weak small smile. He smiled back and soon frown as he examined the cuts and bruises on her legs, face and arms, "How did you get those cuts and bruises?" Kagome stared at him and turned her head. She shook her head meaning to him it meant nothing.

He nodded his head.

"May I see your schedule?" she asked in a quiet voice looking into his golden amber orbs.

He nodded his head and reached into his school uniform pants taking out a folded paper then handed it to Kagome. She took it from him slowly as her hand shucked violently. She unfolded the paper and read it. He was in all of her classes except for biology. She folded it back and handed it back to him, "You're in all of my classes except biology"

He smiled as he took the paper back from her and placed it back in his pocket, "That's good we can talk together and get to know each other more as friends"

Confusion soon washed onto Kagome's face at the word "friend". She didn't have a friend for at least nine years now starting at the age of nine. The whole class would make fun of her and call her the class "clown" just because of the wounds and bruises on her face, legs and arms. She would always cry and do things by herself. From then she became strong and didn't care what people said about her such as freak, monster, ugly and etc because to her she was all of those and it just didn't matter because it went through one ear and out the next one going into thin air that was around her.

Kagome opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. She clear her throat and said the word friend in a voice that sounded like a person was crying, "F-friend?" Inuyasha smiled and chuckled softly, "Yes friend. We can get to know each other more as friends"

The young adult smiled a bit as her lips quivered slightly and nodded her head. He nodded his head back and stood beside Kagome, "So what do we have first period?"

"Science," said Kagome as she soon walked away with Inuyasha following saying, oh. As they walked, someone called Inuyasha's name.

"Inuyasha!" called someone as they ran up to him and hugged him furiously, "Oh Inu-baby!" He knew who it was and hugged them back smiling, "Kikyo. I didn't know you went to this school"

She looked at him and laughed, "I told I went to Shikon High silly koinu!" She laughed again and looked at Kagome as her laughed faded going into a huh noise as she stared at her face, "Um Inu why are you with "suicide attempter"?"

Kagome looked at them and frowned a bit at the words and whispered them harshly, "Suicide…attempter" She sighed softly and walked away from them going toward the school and she soon went inside. She walked down the hallway slowly breathing harshly a little bit from the pain from her chest. She stopped and turned facing her locker and opened it as she took out her notebooks and textbooks. She closed it and placed the lock back on then walked down the hallway going to her first period class.

As she reached her class she saw some students in the class asking the teacher questions that had to do with whatever they were talking about to him. Kagome walked over to her seat and sat down with her science notebook and textbook on her desk with the rest of her stuff under her seat as she placed her delicate pale hands on top of them and folded them. She looked at the teacher for a second. He was tall and had long white silverish hair that was in a low ponytail. He wore a business suit and leather shoes that looked very expensive. He had the same coloured eyes as her new friend Inuyasha: golden amber. He had a crescent in the middle of his forehead that was blue and two magenta strips on his cheeks. He was an inu-youkai of course and she could very much tell that.

The teacher stopped talking to the students and gave Kagome a small smile as he walked up to her desk, "Hello Kagome"

"Hi Mr. Takahashi," she said quietly as she looked at him with those brown orbs that looked like shiny pearls.

"Are you ok? You look rather pale. Are you sick?" he asked as he placed his hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine…" said Kagome as she felt his hand peel off her forehead and gave him a weak smile. She knew she wasn't feeling very well. Her whole body ached from her father's brutal beatings and she was starved for nearly three days now and was so fucking hungry. She felt so dizzy and felt like vomiting but her body wouldn't let her.

The teacher sighed and nodded his head and heard more students come into class, "If you feel sick just tell me and I will let you go vomit or something. You look very ill" She nodded her head slowly and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo come into the classroom together. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled a bit as he walked up to her, "How comes you left?"

"I thought Kikyo was going to take you to class, since you know her and she's in this class too," said Kagome as she looked at him with no emotion on her face.

"I was going with you but then you left so I went with Kikyo when she asked me for my schedule so I gave it to her and she told me that I was Mr. Takahashi's class. Well at least I know now I'm in my brothers class also," said Inuyasha as he sat down beside her.

"You have a brother… that's nice," said Kagome quietly as she turned her head to look at the notebook cover.

"Yeah. He's the science teacher," said Inuyasha as he looked at Kagome still and soon looked at the teacher who looked at him.

"Liking the school so far, little brother?" asked the teacher as he stared at him. He smiled a bit and chuckled, "I guess, Sesshomaru. I made a friend and I got to see my girlfriend"

Sesshomaru snorted and shook his head, "You're with that slut still. She's only using you for our money you fool. While you Inuyasha, have been at that all youkai and hanyou school, she's been sleeping with the other teachers and students for good grades"

The inu-hanyou growled at his brother and feh'd, "Kikyo wouldn't do that! You just hate her!"

"Shut up," said Sesshomaru in a cold tone and heard the bell ring. He sighed as he went over to the door sliding the classroom door closed and walked in front of the class, "Students take out your homework. If I found out that your work isn't complete. You will get an hour detention after school. I don't want to know your stupid little excuses saying that you left it at home by accident or your "dog" or "cat" ate it. Got it?"

The students nodded their head and took out their homework. They all knew how Mr. Takahashi stayed. He'll bitch at you and insult you in front of the class for all he cared. He walked around the classroom seeing who did their homework and who was stupid enough to give an excuse that was lame and make Sesshomaru bitch at them. When he walked up to Kagome he picked up her homework and looked at it. He smiled and placed it back down on her desk, "Nice job Kagome. You know, you're a very intelligent student?" She nodded her head and smiled a bit. He nodded his head back and checked the rest of the students work.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and frowned a bit, "How comes your so quiet and look less emotional?" She looked at him and shrugged and sighed heavily as she closed her eyes and opened them, "I just am" A liar she was. She knew why of course but didn't want to tell Inuyasha. She didn't even trust him yet. To her he was just a friend.

He nodded his head and saw how pale her skin was. She looked sick and looked tired also, "Are you alright? You look sick"

"I'm fine," said Kagome as she looked at him and gave him a weak smile and heard Mr. Takahashi call her name. She turned to face the teacher who handed her a pile of papers.

"Can you hand this out to the class, please?" She nodded her head and got up out of her seat feeling even drowsier as she grabbed the papers.

'_Kami…I don't feel so good…'_ thought Kagome as she began to walk and fell to the floor backwards as her eyes rolled at the back of her head hearing Inuyasha call her name as he watched her fall to the floor and then everything went black.

So what do you guys think? Review and tell me please

**A Lost Child From Heaven**


	3. Leaving School

**Sorry for taking so long to update. I has my projects to do and I well...couldn't think of anything to write till now. Well I hope you guys can forgive me. Here is chapter 3.**

* * *

Kagome moaned in pain as she flickered her eyes opened slowly. She sat up slowly holding back a painful moan as she made a quiet whimper. She looked around the room seeing medical stuff, cupboards and stuff in the room. This told her that she wasn't in Mr. Takahashi's science classroom. She sighed and heard someone say something to her.

"So you have awoken child," said a feminine voice as they came up to her slowly, "I will tell Mr. Takahashi and Inuyasha"

"Where am I?" asked Kagome as she looked at the woman who gave her a ice pack so she can put it at the back of her bead. She was an old woman that was short and had stubby short legs like a child and wore nurse clothing's. She was chunky with long faded brown hair that was in a low ponytail and an eye patch over her right eye. She looked at Kagome with the only eye she could see from, "You are in the nurses office. Now sit still while I call your teacher down and that young man Inuyasha"

The young female nodded her head and sighed as she watched the old woman walk over to the phone that was in the room slowly. She looked over at the clock. It was nearly 2pm and school was going to be done in one hour! _'What the hell happened?'_ She whimpered and watched the nurse hang up the phone and walk over to the door sliding it open as Mr. Takahashi and Inuyasha came inside the room.

She looked at them with a confused look on her face, "W-what happened?" Inuyasha looked at her and made a heavy sigh, "You fainted in the classroom while you were walking with the papers in your hand as you were going to hand them out to the class."

Kagome frowned a bit as she looked at him, "I fainted?"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nodded their head.

"We took her to the nurses office so we can see what was wrong," said Sesshomaru as he looked at Kagome as her face looked so pale. He stroked her cheek with his hand, "Are you going to be ok now?"

She nodded her head and closed her eyes and sighed as she heard her stomach growled loudly. Inuyasha chuckled and gave her a smile, "Hungry?" She blushed and nodded her head.

The old woman came up to them with her hands behind her back, "That reminds me, young child. You should get something to eat. You fainted because of hunger. Do you starve yourself on a regular basic?"

Kagome looked at her and shook her head no, "No…why do you ask?"

"It seems that you are anorexic and you are very slim for a young adult. Do you eat regularly at home?" asked the nurse as she looked at her.

She nodded her head but really wanted to shake her head no and shed tears from her eyes. She never got to eat food. Her father would only let her eat when he didn't want to do brutal things to her. She sighed and looked at the woman, "Can I leave…I feel fine now" She nodded her head and watched Kagome get out of bed and leave the room with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha following after her.

"Mr. Takahashi…are my things still in the classroom?" asked Kagome in a quiet voice as she looked at him for a second and continued down the hallway with Inuyasha beside her.

"Inuyasha has your things. I told him to take them with him and give them to you after you regain consciousness," said Sesshomaru as he looked at her then Inuyasha, "Anyway, Kagome you have no homework from me since you went ahead of the class"

"I'm sorry…I won't do it again," said Kagome as she bowed her head down staring at her feet as she walked down the hallway.

"It's alright. I am not mad. You deserve to have a break anyway. You are talking hard courses this year," said the inu-youkai as he stared at Kagome, "I have told your other teachers that you have fainted and they said that you don't have any homework from them" She nodded her head and stopped walking in the hallway with her stomach growling. She grunted and hugged herself.

"You are hungry Kagome?" asked Sesshomaru as he looked at her. She nodded her head and blushed a bit. The teacher nodded his head and looked over at Inuyasha, "Little brother, why don't take Kagome to a restaurant and have the both of you have something to eat after school? I will tell father and Izayoi that you will be coming home late when I get home. Well if you excuse me I must get to my classroom and give my students homework"

"Whatever," said Inuyasha and watched Sesshomaru walk down the hallway. He looked at Kagome and smiled at her gracefully, "I have your things in my locker so I'll give them to you after we go to my last class which is History" She nodded her and they both walked to the History classroom.

When they got there, Inuyasha got his things and left the classroom with the both of them going down the hallway going to Inuyasha's locker. As they got there Inuyasha opened his locker taking out Kagome's things and gave them to her, "Here are your things"

"Thank you," said Kagome as she took them from his hands and held them into hers. She stared down at her feet as Inuyasha took out his backpack and put his things in there and close the locker door putting back on the combination lock. He looked at her and smiled, "Come lets get out of this place and get something to eat" Kagome nodded her head slowly as her and Inuyasha began to walk down the hallway and left the school going into Inuyasha's Mercedes' Benz.

As they left school property, Inuyasha glanced at Kagome for a second and focused on the road with a frown appearing on his face. He wanted to know what was wrong with Kagome. She looked so sad, lonely and scared as she stared out of the window with her reflection bouncing off so Inuyasha could see. He could tell that she felt uncomfortable and didn't really want to be with him. She made a heavy sigh as she turned her head and stared down at her lap and started fiddling with her fingers.

"You alright," asked Inuyasha as he stopped at a red light then turned his head to look at Kagome, "You're a little bit quiet"

Kagome turned her head and looked at him, "I fine…I was just thinking that's all" He nodded his head and smiled a bit, "So where do you want to go and eat at?" She turned her head and stared down at her lap blushing with shame, "I…don't know any food places…I'm not allowed to leave my house…"

"Oh," said Inuyasha with disbelieve written on his face, "I never knew…I'm sorry" The young adult looked at him with a small weak smile on her wounded face, "It's alright…it's not your fault…"

He smiled back and nodded his head a bit and began driving again when the light went green. He looked at the female from the corner of his eye for a bit," Since you don't any places at all, we can go to my house. My mom can make you something to eat. She loves to cook all the time"

Kagome looked at him and waved her hands at him, "You don't have to take me to your house…It's all right…I can just go home…and find something to eat" She gave him a fake smile, _'That's if I'll find something to eat at home…everything might be in the fucking garbage'_

The inu-hanyou looked at Kagome and sighed heavily, "Okay. I'll just take you home then…where do you live?" "At the Higurashi Shrine," said Kagome as she stared down at her lap and clenched her green skirt. "Higurashi Shrine…you live there? That shrines huge!"

"Yeah…I guess," said Kagome as she lifted her head up and stared out the window again. Inuyasha sighed again and nodded his head a bit, "I'll take you home, okay?" "Kay," said Kagome in a quiet voice as she looked at her reflection in the window.

When they reached the shrine, Kagome got out of Inuyasha's car with her backpack on her back. She closed the car door and looked at Inuyasha with a small warm smile as he opened the window, "Thank you for dropping me home…I appreciate it a lot…"

He smiled back and chuckled a bit," No problem. If you want to take you after school everyday, it's fine with me. I don't really mind" Kagome smiled a bit and turned a bit, "Um…okay…I'll see you at school tomorrow…I'll be under the sakura tree at the back of the school…bye…Inuyasha"

"See yeah tomorrow," said Inuyasha with a warm smile. She smiled again and turned around completely walking up the shrine steps slowly as she whimpered in pain with Inuyasha driving away.

* * *

So what do you guys think about this chapter? Review and tell me. 

**A Lost Child From Heaven**


	4. Sorry

I know I haven't updated in the longest while well I'm having a rough time doing the story because I have other story ideas. I will try to update if I can or many……cancel, it depends… I plan on doing another sesshy/kag story if I think of a good story plot. Sorry guys don't be too mad.

**A Lost Child From Heaven**


End file.
